This invention relates to a wall and nozzle assembly for use in a multi-component flow system for confined particulate vortex system, such as in a small length to diameter ratio colloidal core nuclear reactors and developmental prototypes using the particulate-confined vortex mechanics.
Various systems have been provided for protecting the walls of colloidal core reactors from burnout. The U.S. Pat. to Rom, No. 3,270,496, discloses one such system. The U.S. Pat. to von Ohain et al, No. 3,711,370, discloses one small length to diameter ratio system which provides a boundary layer flow for protecting the walls and for reducing particle migration toward the nozzle.
The use of holes to provide a boundary flow to protect the walls and reduce particle migration results in an uneven flow along the wall.